


The Keys

by Missy



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Banter, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 02:52:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fiona and Sam try to cope when Michael gets back into the CIA, but Sam can't figure out how to comfort Fi</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Keys

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle: Prompt: Burn Notice, Sam Axe/Fiona Glenanne, explore, consolation prize, heels, smack

“Did you bring the keys?”

Sam rolled his eyes contemptuously, dangling the keys to Fiona Hyundai before her like a cat’s toy. She snatched them hard from his hand. “Why didn’t you tell me Hoencio wanted to have lunch? I’ve been baking out there since two!”

Fiona flounced away and yanked open the door. “It wasn’t my idea, Sam.”

“Then why didn’t you text me?”

Fiona shrugged. “Why didn’t YOU abandon the car? I told you I wouldn’t need back-up!”

“You always need my back-up,” he pointed out. 

“Only if I need access to a case of beer or a flock of rich divorces!”

That lit the fuse on his temper, and they fought non-stop on the way home, all the way to her door, where he promptly dumped her off on the doorstep. Sam cursed himself all the way up the Gold Coast Highway, until he remembered that he’d left his cell phone at Fi’s. Cursing himself, he finally drove back to the loft and stormed, uncaring of the noise he made, up the stairs.

He tossed open the door. “And another thing…”Sam shouted, finger pointed out righteously and angrily. All of that fury dissipated the second he saw Fiona.

She was crying.

Sam approached quietly, whispering her name quietly. At least the sight of him snapped her right out of her crying jag – she rubbed her eyes and glared at him. “What did you want?”

“I left behind my phone.” He gave her a once-over. Fi was wearing her night-clothes; not the skimpy sort he was used to seeing her, but a pair of silk pajamas. She looked smaller, vulnerable, without her high heels. Gently, he put his hand on her shoulder. “Hey, calm down!” 

She cracked him once, right across the jaw. Before he could right himelf, she started throwing . “STOP, FI.” 

“I can’t!” she wept. 

He pulled her, backwards, against the wall. “You’ve gotta stop doing this. You’re gonna wreck yourself over it.”

She shook her head. “Why did he have to leave?”

“Because the missions’ important. He loves you, Fi – just in a different way.” Than he did, but Sam didn’t express himself. “Why don’t you take a look around and see what you can find.” The arm pinning her to his chest shifted toward her chest, sliding under her pajama top to hold her breast. 

She stiffened, but didn’t remove his hand. “It won’t work, Sam,” she replied breathlessly. 

“Why?”

“You’re not him.”

He wasn’t deterred. Sam knew he wasn’t Fiona’s idea of the Perfect Guy, but he’s wasn’t the one who walked out on her, was he? He couldn’t be. He was the guy who stuck around and listened to her threaten Michael’s life, bandaged her cuts after she ripped down an entire bookcase of snowglobes in a blind rage, and rode around Miami with her helping out on odd bounty hunts to keep brown bread in her stomach. Her ‘perfect’ guy was running around Libya trying to uncover info on an assassination attempt and hadn’t called her once in the past year.

But Sam was here, now. His hands were roaming her silky skin beneath the pjs she wore. He was real, if Michael was not. 

 

“Mmm…” her hand kept playing with his cock, her thighs falling open as he kept whispering against her neck.

“Maybe we’re not perfect,” he continued. “But we’re damn good for each other.” He squeezed her thigh, heat collecting against his palm.

Fiona closed her eyes tightly. “It won’t ever be the same.”

“I know. It’ll be better. We’re gonna make each other so damn happy we won’t have the time to think of Mikey.” He brushed aside her hair and kissed the back of her neck. “And if he comes back, he’ll know you’re mine.” 

Fiona sucked in a breath, the hand on his dick freezing still. She hated being bested, but Sam wasn’t trying to own her. She knew that – he would make her understand it with his next sentence. Sam released her breast to grasp a shoulder and spin her about, making her face him. “Now I’m going to eat you out. I’m going to suck on your pussy til you come screaming, and you’re gonna lie back and enjoy it because you deserve to be loved.” She sucked in her breath as Sam peeled open the top of her pajamas, exposing her breasts, making her as naked as he was. “Got that?” He pressed his hand to her cheek. “You don’t have to say it back. We’ve been down this road, Fi. We’re way too old for bullshit….”

 

Her look turned from lambent to furious. Fiona’s eyes sparkled with life as she grasped Sam by both wrists, throwing him to the floor in a pile of flailing limbs.

Then she dove on top of his prone body.

It was the start of a beautifully strange relationship.


End file.
